


Flowers In The Window

by liionne



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:36:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The window box was in full bloom; the flowers a variety of shades of pink, from bright to mellow, and it was looking beautiful. Grantaire watered them out of a yellow watering can painted with daisies that Jehan had gotten and hand painted for him. Enjolras didn't take a lot of notice, but he did look at them whenever he had a spare moment. And, if the weather was decent, he would open the windows to be able to look at them. They were beautiful. Worth the trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In The Window

"I'm installing a window box." Grantaire announced. It was Sunday afternoon, about 2 o'clock, and Grantaire had stayed sober all day specifically to be able to use the tools without hacking his thumb off. Enjolras had went out around noon to go and pick up some stuff he'd left at Combeferre's the night before, and so while he was gone, Grantaire opened up the frosted apartment windows as wide as they would go, and hung himself out of them in an attempt to set up the window box.

Enjolras hadn't seen it this way.

"Christ almighty, R, what are you doing!?" He'd yelled as he'd propelled himself into the room, grabbing at any fabric he could find that would pull Grantaire back into the room.

"I'm installing a window box." Grantaire had then told him, shrugging his shoulders and holding the electric drill aloft.

Enjolras had looked at him for a long, hard moment. "You, my liver-damaged so-shaky-he-can't draw-a-straight-line boyfriend, are installing a window box. And you think the best way to do this is by hanging out of my 4th story window?" He spoke through his teeth, his curls quivering.

"I think it's the only way." Granatire countered. "Unless you have some massive 20 foot ladder I can use? Or a crane? A harness-"

"All right, all right." Enjolras muttered. "There is no better way. But-" He shook his head. "It still isn't a good idea."

"It's a perfectly fine idea," Grantaire said. "Your apartment is like a prison cell. Or a science lab." He said. "It's cold, and it's clinical, and it's blegh." He wobbled the window box with his hand. It needed a few more screws. "Flowers'll look nice."

"They'll be on the outside of frosted glass." Enjolras reminded him.

"It'll be enough." Grantaire retorted, and Enjolras growled a sigh. He retreated to the kitchen, and Grantaire resumed his drilling.

Fifteen minutes and a few dropped screws later, and Grantaire was finished. He straightened up, standing firmly inside the apartment as he peered over at the box. He tried to shake it with his hand, but it wasn't going anywhere. He smiled, and thought about getting a congratulatory beer from the fridge. And then he decided not to, because he still wasn't done, really.

He left the apartment without a word to Enjolras, who was sat at the island in the kitchen with a coffee and a spreadsheet. Enjolras arched a golden eyebrow, but said nothing. Grantaire returned, lugging a sack of soil from the back of his car, which had been from the local garden shop where he'd bought the window box and the seeds from. There was a hole in the bottom corner of the sack, and so R had left a trail of soil behind him as he had went, all the way from the bottom floor to Enjolras's window. He used his hands to scoop the dirt out and into the window box, and then patted it down evenly.

"Now what?" Enjolras asked. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, coffee mug still in one hand. 

"Now," Grantaire said slowly, as he rummaged around his pockets for the bag, leaving dirty marks all over his jeans. "We plant."

He sprinkled the Cyclamen seeds onto the fresh black soil, being sure to press them in when he was done. And then, because he had neglected to buy a watering can on his trip to the gardening store, he used a kitchen jug to water the baby flowers. Finally, when he was done, he stood back to admire his handiwork.

"Impressive." Enjolras muttered.

"Just you wait." Grantaire murmured knowingly, now returning to the fridge for his congratulatory, well deserved beer.

~~~~~

"Well, R," Enjolras said, a month or so later. "You were right."

The window box was in full bloom; the flowers where a variety of shades of pink, from bright to mellow, and it was looking beautiful. Grantaire watered them out of a yellow watering can painted with daisies that Jehan had gotten and hand painted for him. Enjolras didn't take a lot of notice, but he did look at them whenever he had a spare moment. And, if the weather was decent, he would open the windows to be able to look at them.

"I know." Grantaire smiled smugly.

"It's beautiful." Enjolras smiled.

"I know." Grantaire smirked.

"You're beautiful." Enjolras continued.

"I know." Grantaire nodded. He looked to Enjolras with a grin.

Planting a kiss on his lips, Enjolras wrapped his arm around Grantaire's waist. Grantaire returned the gesture, and they stood looking at the window together.

"And now," Enjolras said, placing his free hand on Grantaire's chest. "You have to put another one up. On the bedroom window. And the living room window. And Jehan asked if you could put some up at his place too." Enjolras placed a kiss to his lips with a small. "I've bought everything. Just do it whenever you're ready."

And with a smirk, Enjolras left, to go and make a coffee, Grantaire assumed. With a sigh, R made his way over to the black bag he really should have been more suspicious of, to finish what he had started.


End file.
